


ᚦᛩᛪ(Thirteen) Years is a Long Time bonus scene

by thefarthestpointfromthesun



Series: Celebrities are People Too (or the Royalty is Crazy) [2]
Category: Original Work, The Duocardian Verse
Genre: Artemis has PTSD, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flyson is a good servant and friend, Gay Apollo, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Relationship, artemis makes sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarthestpointfromthesun/pseuds/thefarthestpointfromthesun
Summary: bonus scene revolving around that fire I mentioned in the previous fic.
Relationships: Artemis Blackhawke & Apollo Blackhawke, Artemis Blackhawke & Flyson Crowsfoot, Artemis Blackhawke/Novae Blackhawke, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Non-Human Character/Original Non-Human Character
Series: Celebrities are People Too (or the Royalty is Crazy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ᚦᛩᛪ(Thirteen) Years is a Long Time bonus scene

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write some sibling fluff   
> -aph ☆

Artemis followed behind Flyson through the halls of their home. A sudden wave of dizziness hit them, and they closed their eyes for a moment, lost in memories of bright, unwelcome camera flashes and harsh, demanding whispers. They jerked away from the hand touching their arm, instinctively throwing up their arms and wrapping their tail around themselves. 

“My liege? My liege, please open your eyes,” a voice said, faint and muffled like they were hearing from underwater. “Artemis, it has been thirteen years since you took the throne. There are no reporters near you or any cameras. There’s only me and you in this corridor. You are safe.” 

Artemis’s hearts slowed (when had they sped up?), and they managed to force their eyes open to see Flyson’s worried face. They swallowed, trying to get rid of the dry feeling, and stood up with a hand from Flyson (when had they fallen?). “Thanks,” they muttered, staring at the floor like it had answers. It gleamed, offering nothing. “I’ll be fine now. Let’s continue.” 

The two started walking again, and the sound of their footsteps seemed to echo louder than they had before. The faint burn of nausea lingered in the back of their throat, threatening to make itself more prevalent. Artemis’s every molecule felt worn out, and they hated it. In the back of their mind, they could feel Novae’s worry, but they pushed her away. They were  _ fine.  _

Soon they had reached near the lab and were greeted by a commotion. Servants were hurrying back and forth, trying to put out the bright green fire. Artemis’s shoulders slumped and they let out a sigh. “Apollo, you better get here right now or I’ll make you stay in the Ashen Empire for a month!” 

“Ahhh, that’s who was missing,” murmured Flyson. 

Apollo slunk out from the corner he had been hiding in, a sheepish expression on his face. He snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing a sunny orange, and the flames instantly vanished. The servants gave them weary glares before going to clean up the lab. Within a few waves of their hands, the mess was cleared and all of them, including Flyson, went on their way. 

“Uhhh, hi?” Apollo said, hands raised in an entirely useless placating gesture.

“What did you do, other than set the lab on fire?” Artemis snarled, which was more frightening than it would be if a human had done it. Primates do not snarl, not really. Dinosaurs, however, do. 

Apollo’s light brown hair was now so dim Artemis could barely see the glow, which definitely meant there was some stupidity going on.   
“So, um, I was trying to, um, make that robot you requested, but, um, I gave it guns and a hot guy popped up on my computer for some reason and I got really distracted and the bot started shooting everywhere and I had to fight it and I ended up setting the whole place on fire… sorry?” Apollo explained, clenching his fingers together and looking down at his knee-high boots. 

Artemis groaned, thoroughly done with their brother’s idiocy. “Why, pray tell, did you not just put the fire out afterwards?”

“People started to run towards it so I hid.” Apollo was biting rather hard on his tongue with one of his sharp canines, which could not have been pleasant. 

“You know what, I’m going to leave your mess to Azi. Stay with him for two weeks, please.”

“What! You said if I came out I wouldn’t have to go,” he whined, his bottom lip sticking out in what was definitely not a pout. 

“I said you wouldn’t have to go for a month. You’re stuck with him now, no take-backs.” Artemis stuck out a forked tongue and blew a raspberry at their twin. 

“Gross! Why do you always do the tongue thing? That’s so weird,” Apollo griped, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“‘Cause it grosses you out and I’m your big sibling. Also, it makes for some  _ fun _ nights with Noves, if you catch my drift.” They winked. Over in her office, Novae groaned. 

“Ewww! I did not need to know that!” he cried, fake-vomiting. “Also, you’re only older by four minutes!”

“Not my fault you were slow to hatch,” Artemis teased. 

Apollo gasped, but his hair glowed brighter. “Take that back!”

“Nope!”

“Sie haben viele Skalen! (You have many scales!)” 

“你的牙齿像食草动物一样钝! (Your teeth are as dull as a herbivore!)”

The two chased after each other through the halls of the castle, making a ruckus and generally causing chaos. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the same Apollo in The Invisible Man, just much younger.   
> -aph ☆


End file.
